


What He Needs

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean is garbage at telling Cas what he needs...





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> Hey guys, long time no post. Sorry I fell off the face of the planet, from an AO3 perspective at least (I've been active on Tumblr). I got sick in mid December with anemia, and right after that got better I got gastroenteritis and had to go to the hospital, and then I got a cold that lingered for 6 fricken weeks (I still have the cough a little) and then I went into labor 2 weeks early.  
> So it was kinda a rough few months.  
> But I'm still here, I'm basically okay, and I've got a lovely 6 day old boy to keep my almost 2 year old company. I'm not going to try to return to any of my bigger projects in the short term but I am gonna try to get back to writing some short things and story ideas, so that's something, right?  
> (And when in doubt feel free to bop by my Tumblr, my username is unforth-ninawaters and I'm generally active there).
> 
> jhoom had a bad day so I wrote her a thing.

Early in their relationship, Cas thought that what Dean needed after a hard, stressful day was a good hard fucking, a bit of rough play, some dirty talk… that’s what Dean said he needed, and Castiel had no reason to doubt Dean’s self assessment. But over time, Castiel started to wonder. Yeah, the sex was good and they both liked it rough sometimes but Dean never seemed less tense after the sex. If anything he seemed worse, more wound up, more overwrought. It wasn’t until they were in bed together, the lights off, pajama bottoms on, that Dean eased.

Those were the only nights he was the little spoon.

Cas developed a theory, that the rough play was for Dean a necessary prerequisite, that he had to get tossed around a little, have his hair pulled and nails raked down his back, before he could accept the modest comfort of an embrace and let go of the stress of the day. For a long time Cas said nothing, let Dean’s words guide Castiel’s behavior even as Castiel learned that a. Dean was shit at honestly relating what he needed and b. there should be no correlation between Dean having a bad day and wanting pseudo-punishment in the bedroom.

Unless if, when random garbage happened, Dean somehow thought he deserved it, had it coming, needed to be made to suffer a little for the egregious sin of getting stuck in traffic or having the work printer jam. Mischance wasn’t Dean’s fault. Except apparently Dean thought it was.

Cas had had it. Screw what Dean thought he needed.

The next time Dean came home frustrated, playing through the familiar interactions was infuriating; Cas put up with it just long enough to get Dean at ease, get him open and loose and riding Castiel’s cock, and then instead of pulling his head back by the short hairs and calling him a good little bitch, Castiel ran a soothing hand down Dean’s spine.

“You’re so damn gorgeous this way,” he murmured worshipfully, pulling his hips back and pressing forward slowly, gently, deeply.

“Cas… what’re you…?” Dream trailed off with a breathy moan. Cas massaged his back and rocked into him. “We shouldn’t…I shouldn’t…”

“We should, and you should.” Cas imbued some of the authority and force he usually reserved for ordering Dean to choke on his dick into the soothing words and Dean whimpered. “Relax, Dean…let me take care of you.”

Dean did, going limp and pliant beneath and around Castiel.

And Cas did, fucking Dean gently til they both came.

There were tears in Dean’s eyes and streaking his face, and no sooner had they cleaned up than Dean curled into Castiel’s side, pulled the covers over both of them, and settled into even, peaceful breathing.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered. Unable to think of a suitable reply, worried that if he said the wrong thing Dean would go distant on him, Cas said nothing but pulled Dean closer, held him like he was precious, beloved. “That was…you are…just what I needed.”

And then the right words were there, in Castiel’s head, obvious and undeniable.

“I love you, Dean.”

With a soft sigh, Dean went limp against him, and Castiel smiled, carding his hair.

They never resorted to rough sex after a bad day again.

(They saved the rough sex for good times or when they were passed at each other. ;) )


End file.
